


黑魔王/白法师的PWP

by Yoyo1996



Series: 黑魔王Jon/白法师Stephen的故事系列 [2]
Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Evil! Jon, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Enemies, Gang Rape, Good and Evil, M/M, Mages, Magic, Multi-orgasms, Non-humans/Stephen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Unrequited Love, Violence, Wilderness, caged Bird, over-stimulation, twisted relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996





	黑魔王/白法师的PWP

-

魔王才開始操沒多久白袍的腿上就有白色黏液開始流下，魔王笑了一下「明明抗拒這個大半輩子結果現在最樂在其中的是你」伸手用手指刮起白袍腿上的精液伸到白袍嘴邊，白袍不用他多說乖乖的張開嘴含住他的手指舔乾淨，因為這是魔王要求過的事情，他記得很清楚

「我⋯拜託讓我躺下，我撐不住了⋯」白袍感到頭昏無力，他腿間半硬不軟的東西正是主因，「我才開始操你沒多久你就射了幾次你自己說」魔王依然反折著白袍的一隻手，「三次」白袍的臉貼在枕頭上「我真的不行了拜託你」，「你不是這裡的主人，趴好」魔王笑著說，「我真的沒辦法繼續趴著，拜託換個方式」白袍說，「你甚至都放棄求我停手了嗎？」魔王惡意的握住白袍腿間的東西套弄，這讓白袍虛弱的緊繃了身體，「好吧，躺下然後張開雙手」魔王抓著他的手銬在床頭柱兩邊「張開腿」，白袍照做了但魔王沒有插入他，而是吞入他，無視他的掙扎與求饒硬分開他的雙腿吞吐著已經沒有辦法硬的東西

「不⋯停下來，我不⋯」白袍扯著鎖鏈並且試著合上腿但魔王的力量高於他，他的雙腳被無形的手壓在床上張開著，魔王玩弄他的袋囊吞吐他的勃起，舌尖鑽著頂端的小孔，白袍甚至沒力氣叫只是發出非常弱的呻吟，最後非常小量的液體滲出沾在魔王舌頭上，「你沒騙我，只剩下這一點點了」魔王讓白袍看著自己吞下那一點淺白色液體，他暫時放過白袍前面繼續操他，但白袍依然在每次前列腺被擦過時感到腿間抽痛

魔王在快射時拔了出來射在白袍臉上弄得頭髮和臉都是，「我本來打算塞你嘴裏的」魔王沒有歉意的說「反正也在臉上了，啊」魔王讓白袍張開嘴，白袍閉著右眼避免液體流入眼睛，魔王從他臉上抹下黏液让白袍舔掉，等白袍的臉乾淨了他就把白袍頭髮上的抹開把他的頭髮也搞的黏糊糊的

「我跟你嚐起來差很多嗎？」魔王帶著微笑捧著白袍的臉，拇指摩擦著白袍的臉並親吻他的嘴「你喜歡我操你嗎？」，白袍眼神渙散的看著魔王「我不知道⋯」，「為什麼不知道？」魔王把他的頭髮往後梳，「有時候喜歡有時候⋯」白袍被往後壓在下面，「有時候怎樣」魔王壓在他身上製造的壓迫感讓白袍感到窒息，「我不知道，我沒有其他經驗」白袍聲音發抖，「躺好」魔王命令

白袍躺下了，魔王握住他疲軟脆弱的腿間就讓他不自覺的一抖，「拜託不要繼續了⋯」白袍退縮著，但魔王手開始動時他只能發出嗚咽聲想要掙扎卻不能有太大動作因為他要是動的太劇烈是自己受傷，「你還是會有反應的嘛，但好像沒那麼硬了」魔王一邊把玩白袍腿間一邊看著白袍的臉，潮紅、泛淚而且一臉委屈，「我不能控制⋯拜託你鬆手⋯」白袍被突來的快速套弄甚至輕輕的擠壓打斷，頭用力的往後躺撇過頭閉緊了眼手緊抓著床單，魔王感覺得到手裡的東西稍微抽了幾下但什麼都沒有流出來，「腿張開點，我還沒完」魔王強行分開了白袍的雙腿，指印在白嫩的腿內側留下許多痕跡，魔王含住他開始吸吮吞吐終於讓他哭了出來「會痛！拜託不要繼續了！我會痛！」白袍哭喊，「哪裡？」魔王短暫的鬆口又繼續，「都很痛！裡面外面頂端全部！拜託你停下來！」白袍叫著魔王的手指卻插入他體內按壓他的前列腺並持續已經變成折磨的吸舔，他許久後終於玩夠放開了白袍

被放開的白袍立刻跪在床上摀著腿間趴著像要保護自己的小動物「不要了,拜託不要繼續...」白袍抽抽噎噎地說,「我不會繼續了」魔王摸著白袍被弄髒的頭髮「真的會痛?」,白袍用力的點頭「而且整個人很不舒服,好難受...」,魔王把白袍的臉捧起吻了他一下「去把你自己弄乾淨」說完他就到書房去找關於某種禁術的書了,白袍從床邊地上找到他那件單薄稱不上是遮掩的睡袍穿上抱著自己慢慢地往浴室移動,他很虛弱又不舒服,而魔王一開始在他體內留下的東西流了出來,順著大腿內側流下最後在黑色冰冷的地磚上留下不顯眼的痕跡,他赤著腳踏進浴室後就開始用熱水把自己洗乾淨,但即使被做了這麼多次一樣的事他還是不敢自己用手清理自己體內,那對他而言太陌生了

隔天晚上魔王來找他的時候他拒絕了,「拜託不要碰我」白袍後退了點,魔王可以從他睡袍的縫隙看到他腿間稍微紅腫的狀況,「看來我好像玩過頭了」魔王湊到白袍面前「不要怕,我可以接受其他的」魔王退開了點然後解開褲頭「你知道你該做什麼」,白袍猶豫了一下「你保證你不會碰我其他地方嗎?」,「保證」魔王說,白袍得到魔王的承諾伏在床上握住魔王然後張嘴把他吞入,雖然技巧算不上特別好但看他練習並越來越擅長這個一向是魔王的樂趣,魔王抓著他的頭髮控制節奏,「多用點手」魔王說「像我做的那樣」,白袍照做了,魔王抓著他頭髮的手越來越用力,最後他跪了起來抓著白袍的頭強迫他吞的更深.毫不留情地操他的嘴,甚至讓白袍嗆到也不放手,最後白袍咳個不停地趴在床上,嘴邊都是白色的液體,他緩和過來後回到等候的魔王面前用口舌替他弄乾淨並幫他把衣著整理好,「做得很好」魔王滿意的摸著還因為嗆到而臉紅的白袍的頭微笑,白袍也慣性地對他露出微笑

幾天後魔王帶著一把小刀和一個燒杯進來,「轉過去,你頭髮太長了」魔王命令,白袍照做以後魔王把他的頭髮削短了並收集在燒杯裡「手不要動」魔王抓著白袍的手放在燒杯上方,然後用刀劃過白袍的手,鮮血流了出來被裝進了燒杯裡,白袍看著魔王不時扯開他的傷口或是用刀子多補幾下讓血繼續流,直到裝滿一個燒杯魔王才把他的傷口治好,「你要拿我的頭髮跟血做什麼?」白袍問,「走廊底有一個房間,比現在這個更大,我要去改善一下那個地方然後你就搬過去那邊睡」魔王拿著那杯血液和頭髮的混合離開,白袍不知道魔王想做什麼,但有整整一周的時間魔王都沒有碰他,這讓他得以喘息,上次魔王太過火了,一個禮拜後魔王把他帶到新房間去,

「手伸出來」魔王關上門後命令,然後白袍的手被劃出一個深及動脈的刀痕,白袍驚恐的要止血但被魔王制止「看著」魔王拉著白袍,白袍看著自己的傷漸漸地消失復原,最後傷存在的證據只有地上的幾滴血而已,「在這間房間你不管受多重的傷都不會死」魔王親吻剛剛刀傷的位置「就算斷氣也只要花點時間就會復活,也不會體力虛脫或是生病,很棒對吧」,「這是禁術...這就是為什麼你要拿我的血和頭髮...」白袍看到地上角落的筆還沾著他的血,魔王把這種禁術寫在特定位置把房間變成了禁術空間,「這幾天我都沒睡飽,我想去睡了」魔王說「你好好習慣新的房間吧」

白袍隔天醒來只覺得非常輕鬆，酸痛或任何不適感都消失了，他房間裏有書櫃放了他愛看的書，他拿了一本開始看，晚上魔王又來了，「還習慣嗎？」魔王一邊寬衣一邊問，「嗯」，「那就好」魔王到床上把白袍的睡袍脫了把他壓在身下把自己卡入白袍腿間，他在擴張白袍後直接插入，白袍發出低而弱的悶哼，他開始操他的時候可以觀察到白袍的東西漸漸起反應最後甚至貼上了小腹，每次他擦過白袍的前列腺他腿間貼在小腹上的東西都會微微的抽一下，白袍雙手抓在床單上，他沒有碰過自己，也許是因為他什麼都不了解吧，魔王一邊操他手也握住了白袍，白袍因此張開眼看他，「閉嘴」魔王搶先說，他只是在操他時擼了幾下白袍就扭著身射的自己小腹上都是也濺到了魔王，「我一次都還沒你就先不行了呢」魔王笑著輕拍白袍的臉

魔王把手上沾到的液體抹在白袍臉上看著他在餘韻中喘氣然後繼續抓著他的腰操他,白袍已經習慣這些了但有什麼非常不對勁,尤其他被自己的滲進床單的體液弄得不舒服而且身上也沾了很多,他大腦一片混亂無法好好思考,快感和刺激不斷的把他的思路沖斷,他坐在魔王腿上被抱著,魔王用這個姿勢讓他不得不抱緊對方才不會倒下,他臉靠在魔王肩上,手無力地抓著魔王,身下還不斷被深入,他腿間的東西魔王每次挺身都在他兩之間摩擦,魔王和他胸腹上都是這些東西,白袍癱軟在魔王身上,他不知道他到底射了幾次,他沒有疲累的感覺,魔王終於把他放回床上趴著在他體內釋放後才結束,他體內外都是魔王的東西,有什麼非常不對勁,為什麼他撐了這麼久

「為什麼..」白袍被魔王抱著,魔王像是梳理珍貴寵物的毛髮一樣撥弄著白袍的頭髮,「你想問你為什麼撐下來了嗎?」魔王臉蹭著白袍的肩頸,白袍虛弱的點頭,「在這間房間你的傷或生的病都會被復原」魔王把白袍抱得更緊了「所以你也不會虛脫,也許你明天會起得很晚,但那不重要」,白袍閉上眼有了未來他要承受的恐怕只會越來越多的覺悟,魔王也在一段休息後爬了起來,白袍看到他背上有法術造成的燒傷,「你的背」白袍問,「學院的刺客而已」魔王說「在這間房間我也不會死,因為這裡是我創造的,這只是疤痕而已,在這裡睡一晚就會消失」,「那你就留下來睡吧」白袍疲憊地說「我們是朋友不是嗎?我不想看到你身上留疤」

魔王躺了下來側身面對著白袍,「朋友可不會強暴.綁架.軟禁對方」魔王輕聲說,「恩...」白袍模糊的意識讓他發出無意義的聲音回應,「我還算你的朋友嗎?」魔王露出了脆弱的表情「在我做了這麼多事以後?」,「Deep down you are still who you are」白袍疲憊地說「Jon」,「我不能是別的嗎?」魔王爬了起來看著白袍,但從白袍穩定的呼吸看來白袍已經熟睡了,魔王當晚難以入眠,反覆的思考他是否選擇了錯誤的方式,他囚禁了這個人,但白袍是否真的屬於他是另一個問題,隔天白袍醒來的時候魔王正在著裝,「你的床頭櫃上有一把刀」魔王背對著白袍把衣服穿好「你有一個月的時間,這段時間內那把刀能殺死我,如果我死了,你就自由了」

白袍還沒能說什麼魔王就離開了,白袍拿起了那把刀看了一下然後就放到離床有一段距離的書桌上去了,接下來每天魔王都睡在白袍旁邊,有時候他會跟白袍聊很久,有時候會把白袍壓在身下操到白袍說不了話,只能喘著哭著被過度的刺激衝散理智,有時魔王什麼都不說,只是抱著白袍不放甚至睡著也不鬆手,白袍一次也沒有拒絕,期限最後一天的下午魔王一如以往的來到白袍的房間自己躺下睡覺,白袍就坐在他旁邊看書,魔王睡了一覺醒來白袍正用手梳理他的頭髮,看到他醒了就下床到書桌去拿起那把刀,當他走向魔王時魔王閉上了演假裝睡覺,但刀沒有刺穿他的胸膛而是白袍輕輕地搖醒他「醒醒,睡多了對身體不好」白袍說

「你不打算殺我嗎?」魔王張開眼看到白袍從困惑轉為笑臉,「我為什麼要殺你?是你自己說了奇怪的話就把這個丟在這的,已經一個月了你到底要不要拿回去啊」,「你不想要逃走獲得自由嗎?是我把你軟禁在這裡的」魔王愧疚地說,「不如我們出去走走吧」白袍說,魔王真的把白袍帶出去了,他把衣服暫時還給他,在一個無人的小山丘上,「那邊就是學院的分院」魔王指著不遠處,「啊,我去過那裏」白袍說「這附近有一個很不錯的小瀑布,一起去吧」他拉起魔王的手往他記憶中的方向走,漸漸地變成小跑步跑到了那個漂亮的小地方,白袍坐下來泡腳順便跟魔王聊一些他成為白袍後的事情,魔王一直想找機會離開,最後終於找到了一個空檔「我要離開一下」說完便消失了,剩下白袍留在泉水邊,透過樹之間還能看到學院分院

魔王在不遠處的懸崖上坐著用法術隱藏自己看著白袍，白袍泡腳一段時間後四處張望，「終於還是想跑了」魔王心想，但白袍沒有離開而是把袍子脫了放在大石頭上自己跳下水游泳，魔王坐在那看著白袍直到他上岸坐在石頭上把自己晾乾，享受著許久不見的陽光，「你回來了」白袍躺在石頭上曬太陽說，「你不逃走嗎？」魔王跪坐在他旁邊問「你難道真的自願留下？」，「我離開你會難過吧」白袍閉著眼曬太陽「你恨我拋棄你成為白袍不是嗎？我不會拋棄你第二次了，不要再試探我了好嗎？」白袍伸手握住魔王的手「我不會讓你墮落第二次的，我保證」

魔王一時間沒說話，然後才開口「你這樣真可愛」他微笑「起來跪好」他命令，白袍爬了起來跪在魔王面前，他被掐著臉頰張開了嘴，魔王把自己塞進白袍嘴裡「牙齒自己注意一下，記得呼吸」魔王雙手抓著白袍的頭髮操他的嘴

白袍先是嚇了一跳雙手攀著魔王穩住自己，然後在魔王的提醒下把嘴張好，他被頂到喉頭好幾次引起了嘔吐反射都忍了下來，魔王抓著他前後搖晃讓他的膝蓋在岩石上跪的發疼，但都比不上侵入他喉嚨的物體，魔王把他按在自己腿間不讓他後退在他嘴裡釋放，白袍嗆到噴出了嘴裡黏稠的唾液混合物噴在魔王腿間也從他嘴角流下從他下巴滴落在膝蓋上才被魔王放開，他反射的咳到眼淚鼻涕直流，他甚至很確定魔王留在他嘴裡的東西嗆到跑進鼻子了，他後來被魔王推進水裡要他把自己弄乾淨，「洗好了」白袍從水裡起來，「你真的不回學院嗎？」魔王坐在石頭上問，「不回」白袍用法術把自己烘乾穿上衣服「我跟你回去」

白袍看得出來魔王很開心，他們直接被魔王移動到房間內，白袍沒有看過這層樓以外的地方，「走廊另一端有書房」魔王說「你如果想去看看可以自己去，其實我比較驚訝你沒去過」，「啊？」白袍沒聽懂，「你的房間我從沒鎖過」魔王躺在白袍身邊「我以為你會自己出去看看，但你沒有」

魔王在那之後停止了偏執，但只有一陣子，白袍並不怪他，他像曾經被遺棄的小狗怕被遺棄第二次一樣，那時候白袍還沒想到事情能變得多糟，「你是自願的吧」魔王當天回來在書房坐下就對白袍問「對吧？」，「當然，是我自己要留下的」白袍穿著睡袍爬上梯子把書放回架上，「把腰帶給我」魔王對下了梯子的白袍說，白袍愣了一下走到魔王面前揭開腰帶的結抽出腰帶然後交給魔王「我們回房間」魔王手上把玩著腰帶走在前面，白袍抓著睡袍跟在後面

「自己準備好」魔王在房間裡轉過身解開衣服說,「呃...」白袍站在原地等到魔王走向他按著他的肩膀讓他坐在床上,魔王的手沒有如他預期地容易進入,「我不是要你準備好嗎?」魔王問「還是你今天不願意?」,「我不知道怎麼做」白袍說「一直都是你在弄的」,「你不能只是在外面抹了一點,要把手指插進去」魔王抓著白袍的手在他手上倒了堆黏滑透明的液體「用手指推進去」,「我不敢」白袍說,「你是說你從來沒把手放進去過?連清理自己也是?」魔王看到白袍搖頭就把白袍手上的東西抹到自己手上往白袍腿間探,「手指沾了像這樣插進去」魔王把手指探入白袍體內「看好,好好學好該怎麼做」魔王讓白袍看著他被擴張潤滑的樣子他抽出手「你手上的抹到我這裡來」魔王拉著白袍的手到自己腿間讓他親自為自己抹上潤滑

「你自己願意做的對吧」魔王又一次的問,坐在床上看著白袍對自己點頭「坐上來自己動」魔王往後躺下,「什麼意思?」白袍問,「你是自願的就證明給我看」魔王說,「你是要我..」白袍爬上了魔王的身跨跪在他腰際「這樣嗎?」他看著魔王,「你真的願意嗎?我並不是強迫你」魔王強調「你必須要是自願的」,「我自願啊」白袍說「但你得告訴我該怎麼做」他眼神堅定正直的看著魔王「還有請你不要再自以為是的認定我在想什麼了」

「...」魔王面無表情地看著他,稍微起身一手扣著白袍的腰另一手將自己對準白袍的入口「坐下」,白袍緊抿著嘴雙手撐在魔王頭兩側緩緩地降低身體吞入魔王,魔王知道他的角度不對所以會不舒服,但他只是看著白袍皺著眉閉上眼直到他完全吞入魔王坐在魔王身上試著適應這異常的位置,「有什麼不同的感覺嗎?」魔王躺著欣賞白袍的表情和動作,手輕撫著白袍的腿和腰,「比平常深...有點痛但我應該等下就沒事了」白袍的呼吸因為忍耐著不適而有點亂「我好了,然後呢?」一小段時間後白袍開口,「你很清楚我平常怎麼做的,你自己來」魔王說,白袍看他一下確定他真的不打算動以後撐著自己上下稍微移動,在魔王的催促下加快了動作,但不用多久他就無法維持自己的動作,而原因從魔王的角度看是非常明顯的,白袍起了反應,「已經到了被插就這樣的程度嗎?」魔王坐了起來抱住了不敢繼續動的白袍

「你居然在發抖啊」魔王親著白袍的耳際，「我是腳撐不住」白袍抱著魔王「所以才在抖」，魔王抓著白袍的手把它們用腰帶綁在一起，「我這樣撐不住的」白袍的雙手被反綁，魔王卻躺了回去要他繼續，白袍失去了手維持平衡只能慢慢的上下動，最後往前倒在魔王身上喘著，「繼續」魔王催，白袍只能跪趴在魔王身上小幅度的扭著腰以他能做到的限度試著滿足魔王

「做不了了嗎?」魔王起身雙手環著白袍輕撫他的背,白袍點點頭靠在魔王肩上喘氣「腳纏著我,就像這樣環著我的腰」魔王鬆開了白袍的雙手從他體內抽出,抓著白袍指導他,白袍像抱著樹幹的無尾熊一樣抱著魔王完全把重心放在魔王身上休息「只是讓你休息一下而已,還沒有結束」魔王啃咬親吻著白袍的脖子,等到白袍較為放鬆稍作休息以後魔王重新插入他,「手抓好我」魔王讓白袍用手環著自己的脖子,他雙手卡在白袍膝窩手摸著他的背避免他往後倒才開始動,白袍在搖晃中抱緊了魔王的脖子,他聽得見魔王的氣息

白袍在這個動作下實在說不出話,一方面是因為不斷被上下搖晃,另一方面是喘息和呻吟總是搶在那之前衝出他的嘴,他最後落到只能把下巴放在魔王的肩上貼在他的頸窩眼眶因為生理刺激而泛著水光,手非常勉強地抱著魔王,「你總是弄得一團亂」魔王一手摸著白袍汗濕的後腦勺親吻白袍的臉,他指的“一團亂”是白袍在他下腹製造的一片溼黏的白色黏液,「啊...呃...」白袍發出無意義的聲音,「你很喜歡這樣吧」魔王嗅著白袍的氣味在他脖子上咬出一個個明顯但會隨時間消去的咬痕「你的反應比平常都強烈」魔王輕笑「回答一下嘛」,「我不討厭」白袍在魔王給他的空檔哭著回答「但是我覺得我不行了」他手指插入魔王同樣汗濕的頭髮中另一手則繼續抱著魔王支撐自己

「你要躺下就好好抱著我、看著我」魔王暫停他的抽插動作摸著白袍歪著的頭把他的臉轉正看著自己，白袍渙散的眼神慢慢看著魔王的臉聚焦「你很容易失神呢」魔王摸摸白袍的額頭把他的頭髮往後撥「只要好好操你一下就什麼都不知道了，你是因為當了那麼久的白袍身體才變成這樣還是你本來就是這樣呢？」魔王笑著，「我⋯」白袍喘著氣開口「我習慣極度專心在一件事上⋯所以才會⋯」，「太專心感覺被操了所以每次都很快就射了是嗎？」魔王笑出聲「我要繼續了，手抱著我，還有你必須看著我的眼睛，知道嗎？」魔王看著白袍點頭繼續了他的動作，白袍的手放在他背上看著魔王的雙眼，有那麼短暫的一刻白袍想起了小時候兩個人會在冬天抱在一起睡的回憶，然後被自己身體感受到的快感打斷，他已經無法發出太大的聲音，只是張著嘴發出特別大的喘氣聲同時腹部和腿間又增加一些混濁的液體，自從來到這個房間他就停止想他到底一晚被操射幾次了，他只知道每次魔王都會很滿意的看著他笑

他不斷在失神與被魔王扳過臉讓他回神看著自己間輪迴,手最後也難以繼續抱著魔王,只能弱弱的扶著魔王的身體,直到魔王終於離開他的身體,從他身上起來躺在他旁邊側著身看著白袍胸部因為喘氣起伏,眼神渙散的看著自己剛剛所在的方向,魔王的手摸過白袍的臉和頭髮白袍才轉移目光到魔王身上,白袍伸手想去碰魔王他的手被魔王抓著,魔王雙手握著他的手拉到自己嘴邊親吻,白袍最後被魔王抱在懷裡休息,隔天他下午才醒,他的身體跟房間都已經是乾淨的,他能感應到魔王在書房,但他不想起來去找他,他只想好好躺在這裡發呆

「你在想什麼」Jon看著發呆的白袍許久才開口，即使魔王已經死了三年白袍有時候還是會看著Jon每天早上冒出來的鬍渣就打冷顫，「我只是在想你真的該刮鬍子了」白袍把自己從回憶裡拉出，「你又在想魔王當初如果沒瘋成那樣你會不會默默看著他征服世界的問題嗎？」Jon問，「他最後殺了我」白袍不打算繼續這個話題，「⋯有件事你該知道」Jon讓白袍站起來雙手伸出然後變出一條鐵鍊綁住他的雙手「他當初是這樣綁你的」Jon說「你用力甩一下手掙扎一下看看」，「你很無聊」白袍嘴上說但手只是稍微用力一扯鐵鍊就鬆開了掉在地上發出響亮的聲音，白袍站在原地看著Jon一臉茫然，「你的求生本能被他毀了」Jon哀戚的語氣異常的平淡「但他不知道，還希望你能自己逃走」，「但他肯定會追上來」白袍找回自己的聲音，「他當時在鐵鍊上下了一個傳送術」Jon撿起鐵鍊讓其消失「只要解開鍊子你就會回到那個“房間”，但若你沒有受傷的話你會被送到學院的門口」

「他到底在想什麼」白袍沈默了許久後開口「一開始我以為我知道、猜得到，但最後我什麼都不敢確定了」，「他也不知道他在想什麼，他最後那段日子的記憶非常的亂，充斥情緒怨念與偏執，很少數的時候有在思考也大多是關於你多事」Jon 說「他每次殺死你後都在想要放你走」,「但？」白袍從沙發裡抬頭問，「但他的執念會打斷他，讓他繼續霸佔你，因為你才是他黑暗面的中心，你是他一切的起因，自從我有了他的記憶以後這些東西我一直在猶豫到底該不該告訴你，你還好嗎？」Jon在白袍面前蹲下看著他的臉，「我沒事」白袍摸了Jon的頭「他最後故意創造了你就是他的本性贏了吧」白袍說「他一直都不是真正的邪惡，你才會這麼好」

白袍對魔王的墮落有親身的體驗，在他開始製造小魔王等分身、動手殘殺白袍之前魔王有時候就會突然玩起奇怪的把戲，「你把我的眼睛怎麼了」那是魔王越來越黑化的過程中的一個月，魔王開始喜歡拿白袍的五感做實驗，「暫時關掉了你的視覺而已」魔王的手從白袍臉上移開「把衣服脫了」，白袍什麼都看不到靠著摸索好不容易才解開自己的腰帶，那天晚上魔王一直不停的在他耳邊說著不堪的話，他已經習慣魔王的折騰了，但這讓他更加臉紅，但隔天醒來後他的視力依然沒有復原，「我回來以後再處理」他聽見魔王穿衣服的聲音「你再睡一下吧」魔王對白袍下了昏睡咒才離開

白袍開始醒來是因為有人摸了他的手，他起初沒有醒來因為魔王也喜歡在他睡著時摸摸他好像他是個寵物一樣，他在第二雙手放在他身上時驚醒，他本來會嚇到跳起來的但他的雙手被壓在頭上方，而雙腳被壓在床上，他沒算錯的話壓他手的一人，壓他雙腳的左右各一人，還有一個正在解他的腰帶的人，他以為是四個人但一隻手順著他腿間往上摸著他大腿內側讓他知道這裡不只四人，他看不見，只能靠聽力判斷對方的位置等著機會展開攻擊

白袍的袍子被解開的時候他終於忍不住動手,即使只有大約的預估他還是對著其中一個人放出了最基本的火球術,對方一聲不響地全部退開,火球在空中被打散,他手上凝結了冰刀自保,他蹲跪在床上不斷地轉頭聽著所有動靜,一隻手伸向他的臉他反射的往對方臉大概會在的方向揮刀,他砍到了某種類似面具的東西,但最詭異的是他有能力感應別的人的所在但這裡的這群人他完全無法感應到,有幾種可能,比如對方是魁儡或者某種死靈,但碰他的手觸感並非那兩者,突然間一雙手把他往後壓在床上,對方對他下了某種咒術,他無法凝聚力量使用任何魔法,他眼前依然是一片黑暗

白袍罕見的因為未知而恐懼,如果這是他已知的生物或者魔法他還不會那麼怕但這是意料之外的存在,某種人一樣卻不是人的東西,而且力量異常的大,他的手被壓的力氣大到他感覺手指開始發麻而腳也因為腳踝被壓著抬不起來,對方偶而出現機械式的動作讓他更加確定對方不是正常的活物,兩雙壓住他的腳的手突然用力地把他雙腳往上提,他下半身騰空了,有一瞬間他甚至聽見他脊椎伸展的咖咖聲,雙腳V字形的被舉在空中一隻黏滑的手伸入了腿間強行插入他緊繃的身體,他發出了叫聲,同時他也感覺到有人在書房,魔王就在書房裡,出於絕望或本能或者過去殘存的信任他開口用全力吼了Jon的名字

「Jon!!!!」白袍大叫著「JON!!!」他叫了不知道幾次後在書房的人依然沒有移動,他的嘴被一隻冰冷的手摀住,眼睛因為失去視力空洞的望著前方但臉色發紅跟悶在嘴裡的叫聲在他腦殼裡不斷地撞擊著他的意識,他的鼻子也被摀住了無法呼吸,他接著失去了意識,魔王出現在房間角落裡,他本來想在書房看著這一切,這些暫時性的分身有著蒼白的人類身體也懂得遵從指令但他沒有給他們臉和思考能力,所以臉上只有一個個面具也不太聰明,魔王感覺得到分身的經驗也共用視覺,他剛剛感覺到他悶死了白袍,他震撼的在書房裡摔破了杯子然後瞬間移動來房間才想到在這裡白袍不會死,他漸漸恢復了呼吸,魔王隱藏了自己的存在在旁邊看著他慢慢活過來,他完全掌控一個人的生死的經歷讓一股電流竄過他身體

魔王被Jon吞噬後Jon也有察覺到這就是那一刻,魔王開始喜歡上完全的掌控跟白袍屬於他能任由他處置的力量,魔王最後沉溺於那種感覺,即使他已經喪失了任何善良跟對白袍的感情,他依然執著於這一件事,白袍是最能讓他心跳暴衝的存在,白袍醒來的時候他以為自己只是昏過去而已,他第一次死後復活他並不知道剛剛自己真的死了一次,他的腳被分開,腿間的床墊陷了下去,有人跪在他腿間,沒有溫度的身體壓在他身上侵入了他,他的雙手沒有被壓住所以他立刻彈起身往對方的方向揮拳,雙手瞬間同時被抓住往對方肩上放,然後一條繩子捆住了他的手腕,他被迫抱緊了對方,那具身體沒有溫度甚至沒有呼吸,對方完全進入他的身體的時候因為沒有擴張很痛,他確定對方的脖子在哪後張嘴用全力咬了下去

他的下顎都痠痛了,對方連抖都沒抖一下,他的牙齒已經深入對方的血肉了但他像在咬麵團一樣沒有影響,對方連一點血都沒有流,白袍被抱起來坐在分身的腿上直接插入到底,他的頭髮被往後扯逼他鬆口抬頭,一雙手從後面捧著他的頭雙手的食指跟中指左右卡進嘴裡逼他開口,他合不上嘴也無法講話只能發出無意義的啊啊聲,魔王站在一旁隱藏氣息非常靠近地看著白袍的表情,對失明的白袍他想要隱蔽自己的存在簡直易如反掌,他很滿意地看著他徒勞的掙扎,甚至不惜像野獸一樣咬人,魔王很高興他不是對誰都順服的俘虜,被他抱著的分身開始操他的時候白袍差點咬斷了分身的手指,魔王早把跟分身的痛覺聯繫關掉了,幾個分身的手不斷地在白袍身體輕撫,白袍無處可躲只能靠在身後的分身身上任他逼自己張嘴

魔王讓分身們開口了,他們有嘴但之前就只是個裝飾而已,其中一個發出了陌生的假聲音,聲音平板單調毫無情感但充滿威脅的把手放在白袍脖子上對著白袍說「如果你咬人我會殺了你」,白袍停止咬那雙在他嘴裡的手然後臉被強行扳向右邊嘴裡被塞進了某個分身的東西「咬人我就殺了你」分身重複「嘴巴張好或者被殺」,白袍的頭髮被抓著所以他也無法轉頭,那個分身抓著他的頭操著他的嘴,也不在意白袍是否嗆到了硬要插入他的喉嚨,雖然一直失敗但最後他還是得逞了幾次,白袍的臉紅著呼吸困難想要咳嗽但嘴裡的物體不斷地進出,而身下也被操弄著,水滴滴在分身身上的時候分身並不在意,而魔王只是看著白袍哭得滿臉通紅被操他嘴的分身放開嘴裡嗆到咳出的都是白色液體甚至從鼻子滲出了一點

魔王想伸手去摸摸白袍的臉,把他的臉擦乾淨但現在不是時候,他讓一個分身把白袍的臉抹乾淨,然後接著是下一個分身進了白袍嘴裡,白袍哭著被抱著操,他因為被迫抱著那個分身現在靠在那具無體溫的身體上抵抗著自己身體的反應,斷斷續續地發出呻吟,從痛苦轉為緊閉著嘴的悶吭,魔王看出這是為什麼而笑了,正在操他的分身開口是一樣的怪異聲音「你這樣也能硬啊」分身的話讓白袍張開眼痛苦空洞的望著前方,他的身體真的起了反應,咬緊了牙忍耐著不叫出聲但眼淚沒停過,「我也不願意」白袍哭著說「拜託放開我」,分身沒有管他只是在他體內深處射入了液體然後像拋棄啃完的果核一樣把白袍提起丟在床上讓他摔得頭昏眼花

白袍被一個又一個分身輪流抓著腳和腰狠操,在第二個分身開始操他沒多久白袍空洞的看著前方緊咬著下唇不願出聲,一片帶著些許溫度的白濁噴濺在那個正在操他的分身和他自己身上,魔王笑著讓操著他的分身用那種詭異的語調開口「你是把我當成誰了?」,白袍破口大罵「這只是生理反應」白袍看不到對方但他的眼神充滿殺意「這什麼都不是」他還沒說完嘴就被堵上,一個分身操著他的嘴,那個操他的分身繼續操他並且在魔王控制下在他耳邊說著「如果真的不願意你為什麼張開雙腿緊抱著我」,「你捆了我的手」操他嘴的分身離開了,白袍眼神雖然沒有聚焦但非常兇狠「是你強迫我的!!」,魔王握緊了拳頭雖不是刻意但那個分身也產生了憤怒的反應把白袍雙手往他頭上壓,白袍肩膀被扯痛了

魔王注意到自己陷入了錯誤的情緒裡立刻冷靜了下來,他讓兩個分身一前一後抱住了白袍,無體溫的身體讓白袍感到更加噁心反感,他身下的分身先插入了他然後另一個正試著同時插入他,「你想幹什麼」白袍聲音有點破碎「不,停下來!!」白袍大叫,然後在第二個分身插入他的時候痛的咬到自己舌頭也叫不出聲,身體緊繃但那只是讓他更痛苦,他臉色發白的掛在面前的分身身上,兩個分身同時插入他也算是把他推出忍耐範圍了,他開始無法控制的哭出聲,隨著分身操他的動作發出了非常脆弱虛微的哭喊,最後只留下了這兩個分身不斷地操他直到他精神都渙散了只剩下哭的能力而已

白袍已經失去了對現況的現實感,從背後插入的人憑空消失後取而代之的是一個溫暖有體溫的人把他提起來讓他跪在床上,他把視力還給了白袍,白袍視線模糊地看著面前的人「J..on」他認出對方以後回神「你來救我了嗎?」他被魔王抱著轉身看著剛剛操自己的人「禁術的分身很有意思吧」魔王親吻白袍頸部讓他看著那個分身,白袍漸漸辨認出了那具身體為什麼能讓他起反應,「我會的他都會,我想做的也能讓他們去做,雖然很笨拙但算是力量跟品質都很高的分身了」魔王說「你在看他的臉嗎?我沒把那部分弄完,所以給了他們面具臉不過身體都是跟我一樣的,很有趣吧」

「你為什麼要做這種事」白袍看著魔王「Why」,「你這句話問的次數還不夠多次嗎?」魔王笑著讓最後一個分身消失讓白袍趴在床上屁股抬起對著他,已經失去任何力氣的白袍只能趴著讓魔王把手指進他體內翻攪轉動弄出讓白袍不敢聽的淫穢聲,「完全被操開了呢」魔王笑著把手抽出來伸到白袍面前「四手指輕易地就放進去了,不過你會恢復的所以別擔心」白袍看著他的手真心的希望自己現在看不見,魔王插入兩根手指以後撐開了他的入口看得見裡面鮮紅柔軟的腸壁,「你想做什麼就做吧」白袍以一種無力的抵抗語氣說「那個問題你是不會回答我的對吧」,「我打算等下再操你」魔王留下一根手指在他體內不時的戳刺他,同時閒話家常的告訴白袍他擊潰了北方大城的騎士團現在北方完全淪陷了

魔王終於停止了他的滔滔不絕抽出了他的手指「你看吧,都復原了」魔王說「只是這下你可能還會痛一次」他直接插入了白袍,白袍叫了出來「怎麼,會痛啊?很驚訝你還感覺得到這個?在被兩個分身同時操了五六次以後?你的身體在這裡會復原的你忘了?現在你就跟沒被操過一樣緊」他摸著白袍的背「你還在復原中,裡面肯定會痛吧,收縮得很劇烈呢」,「...」白袍咬著床單不想回應,但魔王一開始操他就開始發出聲音,即使復原了他的身體也是剛剛被操射過好幾次還很敏感,反應也很大,他被魔王壓在下面操得流眼淚也不願意發出聲音只是默默地又射了一次

「You always ask me "Why?" like you don't know the answer」魔王喘著粗氣在他體內釋放的時候看著白袍哭紅的眼說「You know it,You know why」魔王的情緒安定了下來「Is you...」他摸著意識模糊逐漸睡去的的白袍的臉說,隔天白袍晚上才醒來,魔王滿懷愧疚的面對他,又是一大堆的道歉跟情緒崩潰,但這次白袍也沒有仔細聽了,魔王的心魔他早就會背了,他只是默默地被魔王抱著聽他講完,接受他因為虧欠而突如其來的好意,然後靜靜等著下一次他的情緒崩潰跟質疑和偏執的考驗跟問句,然而這是魔王最後一次情緒崩潰了,那之後他製造出了真正有獨立性的分身,而且越來越殘暴,白袍也失去了對他殘存的信心或者信任,他決定不再稱呼他為Jon那天晚上他知道他死了一個摯友,然後他見到了那個改變一切的小魔王

 

END


End file.
